


Happy To Be Home

by XxAnime_FreedomxX



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAnime_FreedomxX/pseuds/XxAnime_FreedomxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gratsu oneshot. I don't usually write for Fairy Tail but I did this to get back into writing. Enjoy! Gray comes home after a mission to find one very distressed Dragon Slayer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy To Be Home

Gray returned to what _was_ the Guild Hall when he'd left for his mission. That'd been a long and exhausting twenty days ago, mind you. He gawped at the wreckage and wondered immediately what the _hell_ had happened.  
  
It wasn't before long that Gray could see his guild mates gathered around something or _someone_ in this case.  
  
As he walked towards the group to get a look, a flash of pink and black removed itself from the center and hooked onto him for dear life. It wasn't anyone other than his boyfriend, Natsu.  
  
"Gray! You're finally home!! I've missed you so much!!"  
  
"I missed you too Natsu, what happened here though?"  
  
"Natsu missed you so much that after a week he began panicking, then after two weeks he began fretting until last night he decided to destroy the guild" Lucy answered his question.  
  
"You did this cause you were worried about me? Aw, Natsu, I'm sorry you couldn't come with me, I wanted to let you rest up more from the fight you had with Erza before I left. You're an idiot for even challenging her when she's kicked your ass more times than anyone can count, Flame-Brain"  
  
"That doesn't excuse this mess!" Makarov sighed. "Gray, take Natsu home and stay with him for a few days until he's okay. You two will not go on any missions without one another from now on, is that clear?" Both boys nodded in understanding. "Good! Now as for the rest of you brats, you're going to rebuild this place and make sure it's fire resistant this time!"  
  
Gray chuckled to himself at the slightly stunned faces of his friends, and proceeded in taking Natsu back to his apartment.  
  
Gray lay on the couch that night with a movie playing, Natsu wrapped up against his cool body, an arm wrapped round the Dragon Slayer's waist, holding him close.  
  
"Natsu?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Next time, don't burn the Guild down"  
  
"Sorry Gray, the reason it got burned today was actually because I knew today you were coming home and I got really excited, sorry..." Natsu curled up closer to his lover. "I'm just happy you're home"  
  
Gray smiled, that rare smile he only gave Natsu. "Me too Natsu, me too"


End file.
